1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flag accessories and more particularly to a novel bracket to attach flags to a railing and not cause damage to the area. It will also provide a secure socket for the support of a flag mast therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On holidays and during festive times many people wish to display flags but with so many people living in apartments or other rental properties they do not have the means to do so without making holes in walls, etc.